Parody Hadn't Begun Prior To This (Well, At Least Not In This Series)
'Recovered' Story (Whatever that Means) It was a normal day in Bikini Bottom - I mean, why wouldn't it be? Anyway, Patrick had just finished his boating essay. Because of this, SpongeBob quickly raced over to his house to make sure he didn't make another stupid mistake. Okay, Patrick's stupid! He's extremely stupid! Got that? Good, glad I got that cleared up. "Did you finish the boating essay?!" SpongeBob asked. "Of course! I know for sure I'm gonna get an @ on this!" Patrick grinned. "You mean A?" SpongeBob clarified. "Yeah, that's what I said. An @," Patrick stated. "...Alright then. Wait, how do you even pronounce @?" SpongeBob questioned. "At! It's pronounced at!" Patrick answered, annoyed. "Why couldn't Travis have just put that then?" SpongeBob asked himself, followed by a long pause. "Hey Patrick, since when did you start boating school?" "Tuesday..." Patrick replied. "Anyway, let's read over this." SpongeBob said, beginning to read Patrick's essay. However, his expression soon faded away. "Uhh... this isn't a essay on what not to do at a stoplight. It's a fanfiction, about terroism I think!"" SpongeBob pointed out. "So?" Patrick asked, not seeing anything wrong with it. SpongeBob sighed and facepalmed which some very weird people such as Travis describe as shoving their hands into their face. Maniac laughter could be heard from outside. Their eyes didn't widen (because that's not humanly or humanoldly possible) and they quickly ran outside to see a huge crowd gathered around Plankton (who some might refer to as Sheldon even though barely anyone does it), who had been placed in a gigantic robot shaped like himself. "Oh, no! Everyone's surrounded by Plankton! That must mean he's a terrorist!" SpongeBob gasped. "Huh? What do you mean? You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that! Sure, I'm a terrorist but next time, maybe you could not do that?" Sheldon complained angrily. "What happens next?" "A reference to Red Mist, I think," Patrick answered. "Oh, OK. Now, after a reference to The Interview, I'm destroy Bikini Bottom because I hate parodies!" Sheldon yelled. "That makes no sense," Sandy, who had magically appeared from the crowd, pointed out. "Uh, who is that?" SpongeBob asked, pointing out the terrorist. "... It's Plankton, were you even here for the last however the long the episode's been!" Squidward, who had also magically appeared, shouted. The crowd gasped. "This episode sucks," Squidward stated. "I feel like randomly calling my friend now," SpongeBob said, quickly taking out his cellphone. He then dialed up Temmie, who is now a character in this series.. "hOI!! a welcom to da tem shop! how may i help u today?," Temmie said, answering the phone. "Hi, it's me, SpongeBob," SpongeBob replied. "hoi!!, spongebob! would u like some tem flakes? oh yeah, im sorry 4 any inconvenience but im currently being attacked by a terrorist so any orders wil hav to b delayed.bOI!!!!!" Temmie said before hanging up. SpongeBob then stared at the robot holding Temmie in his hand. After an hour, ok, ok, after a second he blinked. "Alright, guys! Back to my place!" he announced, heading to his house, followed by a huge crowd. Even Temmie magically found a way to follow. When that were at the house, umm... talking happened."Right, we need a plan to stop this maniac, I mean Plankton. Why can't we just call him Plankton? Anyway, we need a plan!" SpongeBob asked. "Couldn't we have just stopped him there?" Squidward complained. "Solid point. OK, everyone! Attention please! We are going back outside!" SpongeBob announced. Before they had a chance to get out the door, Patrick pointed to the TV. "Look, everyone!" "So babe, have any plans for tonight?" Perch Perkins asked the co-host before realising he was on live TV. "Uh... This just in: a terrorist is taking over Bikini Bottom. We go live to the scene now," "Good morning, imbeciles. Now that I've taken over- I mean now that I'm taking over Bikini Bottom, it's time I took over Land. It's a real nice country: they have tacos, baguettes... We're still live aren't we? Anyway, Bill Cipher will be watching the place while I'm gone. Won't you?" Sheldon announced. "What?" Ace said, just before taking another bite of his taco... "Looks like we're heading to Land then," SpongeBob said. "Wait, why do we have to save Bikini Bottom and Land?" Squidward asked. SpongeBob answered, "I dunno..." Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:2016 Category:PolarTem Category:ParodyParodySponge Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Parodies